Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Defenders of Berk
Live and Let Fly Just like that.jpg We have to get him.jpg What if he doesn't.jpg From the academy.jpg Flying home.jpg What's with him.jpg He loves it.jpg No night flying.jpg Ok, why don't I.jpg Astrid about to feed Stormfly.jpg That's a night fury.jpg Come on.jpg Behind his back again.jpg Behind his back.jpg So he knows.jpg Fly around at night.jpg The right thing.jpg Possible dragon attacks.jpg It dosen't exist.jpg This is very very important.jpg There is no dragon.jpg Astrid and Hiccup after being told to come back.jpg Hate having to wake her.jpg I held firm.jpg You did great Fishlegs.jpg This blows over.jpg What do we do now.jpg Got it.jpg The Iron Gronckle Fishlegs name being said.jpg Astrid testing out the sword made of gronkle iron.jpg It's pretty.jpg I've been wanting a new dagger.jpg We have to go now.jpg Five times.jpg Yeah we did.jpg I know.jpg We're all important.jpg When one of us is missing.jpg Reacting to what Snotlout said.jpg What are we gonna do.jpg The Night and the Fury Astrid's idea.jpg The Nadder ready to strike.png The Nadder looks after Astrid.png The Nadder moves.png The Nadder blocks.png The Nadder goes after Astrid.png The Nadder sees Astrid.png Move to the blindspot.png In front of the Nadder.png Tunnel Vision Scrubdown.jpg You should have seen.jpg More concerned about what.jpg Return to their birthplace.jpg Race to Fireworm Island Ever since Alvin and the whispering death.jpg Berk for himself.jpg That wasn't stubborn.jpg As many fireworms as we can find.jpg Stay with your dragon.jpg That's pretty cool.jpg Stormfly illuminates the cave.png Fright of Passage You want some of this.jpg Jws885.png Who is next.jpg Jws889.png You were saying.jpg You're not going to stop me.jpg Astrid give Hiccup a glare that indicates that she is not buying what he said.jpg To protect Berk.jpg Not if it never gets here.jpg Learning about it.jpg With a straight face.jpg Like a Night Fury.jpg When do we leave.jpg Understand.jpg That just instills me with condifence.jpg See this thing.jpg Astrid angrily looking at the flightmare.jpg My family honor.jpg Almost frozen.jpg Frozen Astrid Hofferson.jpg Frozen Astrid.jpg Frozen Astrid 2.jpg Hiccup saving Astrid from the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and a still frozen Astrid.jpg Hiccup moving Astrid to Toothless.jpg Hiccup having put Astrid on top of Toothless.jpg Hiccup shaking Astrid.jpg It froze me.jpg He was paralyzed by it.jpg Falling back to town.jpg We're the only thing between.jpg Astrid happy to be going after the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and Astrid seeing the glowing algae for the first time.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the glowing algae.jpg Having landed by the stream.jpg Getting a closer look at the water.jpg The glow must be.jpg Some sort of reaction.jpg Looking up at the sky.jpg Flightmare is following.jpg That's why it always takes.jpg Not getting it.jpg Yeah, that's something.jpg Hearing the flightmare.jpg Hiccup starting to push Astrid to get out of sight of the flightmare.jpg Seeing what the flightmare is doing.jpg Speaking of threats.jpg Backing away from the flightmare.jpg Toothless up in the air.jpg Don't think that gonna happen.jpg Hiccup and Astrid running to Toothless.jpg Hiccup and Astrid getting on Toothless.jpg Looking back at the flightmare.jpg What do we do.jpg Think we lost him.jpg Nope.jpg The flightmare shining brightly into Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless's face.jpg The flightmare in front of them.jpg Hiccup yelling Toothless as Toothless is falling towards the ground.jpg Getting up from where they ended up.jpg Astrid having gotten the flightmare's attention.jpg Realizing the flightmare is heading at her.jpg Astrid having heard Hiccup yell her name.jpg Hiccup, Look.jpg Coming back out of the cave.jpg Having seen the Flightmare fly past the cave.jpg At least the glow wears off.jpg About to head back to the sky.jpg Hiccup having spotted Fishlegs.jpg How's he gonna help.jpg By bringing you some reinforcements.jpg Astrid having seen her dragon.jpg About to jump to her dragon.jpg The flightmare got fishlegs.jpg Astrid and Stormfly sending fire at the flightmare while Hiccup rescues fishlegs.jpg Look out.jpg But the Flightmare is guarding it.jpg I think I have a way to distract it.jpg The algae.jpg Taste of his own medicine.jpg Time for a little midnight snack.jpg Ok it's time to see who.jpg All three dragons behind the Flightmare.jpg We did it.jpg Now lets get home.jpg The most important thing we learned.jpg Was indeed fearless.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup clear her family's name.jpg Stoick saying that can now just enjoying arvindals fire.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.14.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.11.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.10.27 PM.png FrightOfPassage-YoungAstrid2.jpg FrightOfPassage-YoungAstrid1.jpg FrightOfPassage-Astrid1.jpg FrightOfPassage-Gobber1.jpg FrightOfPassage-FearlessFinn2.jpg Fearless Finn Hofferson 24.png Fearless Finn Hofferson 14.png Fearless Finn Hofferson 4.png Worst in Show With a bang.jpg Appetite for Destruction Astrid with bags of paint.jpg Feel free to join in.jpg Pretty cool.jpg I quite like it too.jpg Fky straight to Berk.jpg Last words you ever speak.jpg Even if we were.jpg Island can disappear.jpg Islands disappearing.jpg Hiccup saying fine.jpg That sounds like.jpg Why would it do that.jpg That happened to the other islands.jpg I don't think it ever really left.jpg Astrid having realized where the screaming death is headed.jpg Size of that thing.jpg Sending for reinforcements.jpg I'm going with you.jpg Where are you going.jpg How'd he do that.jpg About the screaming death.jpg Sharpshot 115.png Sharpshot 114.png Sharpshot 113.png Sharpshot 112.png Sharpshot 111.png Sharpshot 110.png Sharpshot 106.png Sharpshot 105.png Sharpshot 104.png Sharpshot 123.png Sharpshot 118.png Sharpshot 117.png Sharpshot 116.png Zippleback Down Even the toughest.jpg Let's just call it a teaching moment.jpg After Snotlout has gotten trapped in a netter trap.jpg Gonna get me outta here.jpg Absolutely necessary is it.jpg Hiccup starting to head to free Snotlout.jpg No idea, do you.jpg Where you can't get into trouble.jpg He's got a point.jpg But you were think it.jpg When they don't come back.jpg Where are you going Zippleback Down.jpg We're going with you.jpg They're my responsibility.jpg Hiccup and Toothless flying off to find the twins.jpg Not so fast, hiccup.jpg ZippDown15.jpg ZippDown10.jpg ZippDown4.jpg ZippDown2.jpg A View to a Skrill, Part 1 The lightning is attracted to metal.jpg A View to a Skrill Part I.png Farma i Sven.jpg ViewSkrill1-29.png ViewSkrill1-28.png ViewSkrill1-27.png ViewSkrill1-26.png ViewSkrill1-24.png ViewSkrill1-23.png ViewSkrill1-17.png ViewSkrill1-16.png ViewSkrill1-12.png ViewSkrill1-11.png ViewSkrill1-3.png ViewSkrill1-5.png The Flight Stuff The worst idea.jpg Jws1137.png Bbc 7.JPG Jws1144.png Jws1149.png Jws1152.png Jws1155.png Jws1163.png Jws1165.png Jws1170.png Jws1182.png Fanghook 37.png Fanghook 47.png Free Scauldy Jws1188.png Jws1217.png Jws1237.png Jws1231.png Frozen Astrid throwing up in her mouth.jpg A week straight.jpg Starting to go a little nuts.jpg Astrid having shoved Ruffnut.jpg Astrid running to Hiccup.jpg Hiccup and Astrid sharing a hug Frozen.jpg How's everyone else.jpg Except for.jpg Actually when you think about it.jpg The speed stingers will be back for the food.jpg Everyone wants to know what we're gonna do.jpg We're heading out.jpg The gang ready.jpg We need to find.jpg About the or, please.jpg Scaveging.jpg Reacting to the word badgeging.jpg Reaction to hearing Snotlout speak.jpg You're not going anywhere.jpg Snotlout approaching Astrid, Hiccup and Tuffnut.jpg What the.jpg He's right.jpg There are hundreds of them.jpg Oh, all right fine.jpg Let's split up.jpg How's meatlug doing.jpg What's the actual plan.jpg After describing the plan.jpg Astrid, while searching.jpg Not a single stinger.jpg We know where to look.jpg Astrid and Stormfly with a cage.jpg After landing near the cave.jpg I think I know where you're going with this.jpg Astrid, stormfly and the lead stinger.jpg Time to spike that stinger.jpg Hiccup there's just too many of them.jpg With pleasure.jpg The speed stingers chasing after their caged leader.jpg Astrid determined to get the caged lead stinger off the island.jpg Astrid realizing a speed stinger had jumped on the cage.jpg Astrid and Stormfly landing on the ice.jpg Astrid have seen Hiccup and Toothless carrying the cage.jpg Gas ring around Astrid and Stormfly.jpg The speed stingers jumping over the ring of fire.jpg A Tale of Two Dragons 0.jpeg 4.jpeg 6.jpeg Dragon Root 11.png Dragon Root 10.png TwoDragons-16.png TwoDragons-14.png TwoDragons-9.png TwoDragons-6.png TwoDragons-3.png TwoDragons-2.png The Eel Effect A lot of ground to cover.jpg Near eel island.jpg Astrid after saying the dragons are terrified of eels.jpg Ingrediants.jpg Before we are.jpg I don't know The Eel Effect.jpg Hiccup's not back yet.jpg You're going to find Hiccup.jpg Astrid coughing.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup's voice.jpg Astrid turning towards Hiccup.jpg Cold in this weather.jpg You're okay.jpg You're okay 2.jpg TheEelEffect-CureList.PNG Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Treasures from every shore.jpg Hiccup repeating what Stoick said was gone.jpg They're metal.jpg It's a theory.jpg Investigating.jpg About this metal thief.jpg Can you remember.jpg Hiccup and Astrid upon hearing Gobber telling them not to move a muscle.jpg This was where Macy was.jpg Even for the twins.jpg No eye witnessess.jpg First of all no we don't.jpg Having left the twins house.jpg Astrid without Shouder Guards.PNG|Astrid without Shoulder Guards Back to breakneck bog.jpg With his brain.jpg Be anywhere.jpg You did say all.jpg Astrid putting a helmet on the pile of metal.jpg Caught up to you.jpg Time for that now.jpg Something that may be.jpg Than the smokebreaths.jpg Go anywhere without one.jpg Gonna be defenseless.jpg He did.jpg Turning to leave.jpg Planted those dragons.jpg Fight the smokebreaths.jpg I thought it was supposed to.jpg Wait for it.jpg Caught myself.PNG Bing! Bam! Boom! Bing, Bam, Boom, Thornado, Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid.png Cast Out, Part 1 Astrid just about to be hit by a boulder.jpg Astrid falling.jpg Almost got Astrid killed.jpg Hiccup holding Astrid back.jpg You didn't have to do that for me Hiccup.jpg Run into Dagur.jpg Alvin wasn't the only.jpg Spotted by the arena.jpg So the dragons would attack each other.jpg Astrid hugging Stormfly COPI.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime933.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime870.jpg Cast Out, Part 2 Entering the great hall.jpg Hiccup and Astrid seeing the comotion.jpg Really not helping.jpg Really not helping 2.jpg Everyone settle down.jpg Hiccup will answer all your questions.jpg You were about to tell them.jpg Nothing to worry about.jpg You have everything under control.jpg Hiccup about to say what Astrid told him to say.jpg Everything is under control.jpg That went much better in my head.jpg It's from Dagur.jpg This came for you.jpg What does it say.jpg It's a trap.jpg What about your father.jpg Astrid grabbing the note brought by the terrible terror.jpg Astrid reading the message from Hiccup.jpg Tuffnut being attacked by the terrible terror.jpg Hiccup has an idea to stop the screaming death.jpg Astrid upon hearing Fishlegs suggestion.jpg Great idea Fishlegs.jpg Having heard what Fishlegs said.jpg Things are about to get a lot crazier.jpg Get them together.jpg Then what.jpg Hiccup and Astrid ducking.jpg Astrid seeing the whispering deaths together.jpg We need you.jpg Astrid after saying we need you.jpg Astrid having instructed stormfly to do something.jpg Stormfly about to grab the chicken Astrid tossed.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1500.jpg Site Navigation Dragons : Defenders of Berk Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Defenders of Berk Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Defenders of Berk